Toratsume/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We're treated with a collection of historical illustrations and sketches of ninjas.) -''Toratsume (v/o):'' "Ninjutsu, an ancient fighting art involving stealth, espionage, assassination and guerrilla warfare. Of course it is thought to be long gone after so many year, but contrary to the belief of some, it isn't." (Toratsume is standing on top of a very tall building. A bunch of scary-looking, mutated thugs start marching toward the building and Toratsume lands off of the building and slices one of the mutants in half. He then starts cutting up all the other mutant baddies until not one was left alive. It turns out to be a training simulation conducted by the Japanese Self-Defense Force (or JSDF).) -''Operator:'' "Alright. We're done." (Toratsume steps out of the simulation room. He goes to the commander's office and receives a mission.) -''Commander (voiced by Louis Herthum):'' "Hatake Miyazaki. I've received word from government officials of strange occurrences going on in the very world." -''Toratsume:'' "If the paranormal has to do with this, this must be something unlike any the JSDF has faced before." -''Commander:'' "It resembles something out of a science fiction film, but it's all real here. We don't know the source of it all yet but it is recommended that you investigate it fast." (The commander's sexy secretary (who's name is apparently Naomi) comes to the office with documents she received in regards to what the hell is going on.) -''Commander:'' "Naomi, perfect timing." -''Naomi (voiced by Stephanie Sheh):'' "We have received reports of the culprit behind it all, and he looks... human." (Naomi passes out a file containing a mugshot of Edmund Gareth.) -''Toratsume:'' "Edmund Gareth? Who's that?" -''Naomi:'' "It is unknown who he is or what he is all about, but it is said that he is a mysterious owner of some kind of tournament called "Brutal Fists", which could be linked to the phenomenon we are discussing about as of now." -''Commander:'' "Well given the nature of these strange readings, it seems like this assignment will be very complex compared to other assignments in previous years." -''Toratsume:'' "I will go investigate the Brutal Fists tournament and the supernatural occurrences that could possibly be tied with it. If anything sinister is going on, I will kill this Edmund and report back the details of the aftermath." -''Naomi:'' "Good luck with the mission, Hatake." -''Commander:'' "Edmund could possibly be part of some demon-worshipping cult. If these reports are anything to go by, he might as well be a sorcerer out to take over the world." (Scene cuts to sunset with a JSDF helicopter flying pass the camera, reaching far to the sky.) Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Toratsume walking into the scene.) -''Referee:'' "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to begin! From the Japanese Self-Defense Force comes there special agent, Hatake Miyazaki, known by his alias as Toratsume!" (Toratsume cybernetically teleports into the arena.) -''Referee:'' "Can he face the monster composed of plasma and gold, the Plasma Juggernaut?" (The Plasma Juggernaut walks towards Toratsume and roars at him.) -''Toratsume:'' "Not even a monster can defeat me. I will vanquish you!" Final Boss Cutscene (Toratsume defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Toratsume is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) -''Toratsume:'' "So you must be..." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Edmund Gareth, yes." -''Toratsume:'' "What is the purpose of your tournament?" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "I put up this tournament for I wanted to find the best fighters. I wanted to absorb the life force from them and transfer them over to my homunculi army for world domination." -''Toratsume:'' "So your tournament is a front!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' *smirks* "Exactly." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) -''Toratsume:'' "It all makes sense, now! You want to take over everything!" -''Mad Alchemist:'' "Correct! Now you will feel the wrath of the Mad Alchemist!" Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You are nothing, Toratsume. You and the JSDF who are after my ass are nothing." -''Toratsume:'' *points one of his claws at Edmund* "ENOUGH TALK! Now you will accept your fate once and for all." -''Mad Alchemist:'' "You don't get it, do you." (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You don't have to kill him now. I've done it." (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tumbles down dead.) -''Toratsume:'' "Now I have to deal with you, too?!?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "You think you have won? Well think again! My name is Ogoleithus, the demon god of chaos!" -''Toratsume:'' "So you have ties with the Mad Alchemist, too?" -''Ogoleithus:'' "He was a worshipper of mine, but as he became arrogant, he flipped the birds at me and turned his back on me. But now that he's dead, you have me to worry about." Ending Cutscene If you not fight Ogoleithus (Toratsume and Edmund fight eachother without weapons.) -''Toratsume:'' "It's over, Edmund. Time for you to die." (Edmund knocks Toratsume down with a dark energy blast. He walks over to the down Toratsume) -''Edmund:'' "Time to end your silly mission, Hatake Miyazaki. The world is mine for the taking." -''Toratsume:'' "Never! I don't care what you wish to do! Your evil ends here!" -''Edmund:'' "Evil? Labels like good and evil are so overused. I prefer to be called mad instead!" -''Toratsume:'' "Whatever. Say goodbye to your coming tyranny." (Toratsume gets up and impales Edmund in the abdomen on one of his claws. He then gets out his sword with his other hand and stabs Edmund in the eye, making his face bleed out.) -''Toratsume:'' "So long, Mad Alchemist!" (Then a JSDF helicopter comes by and lands onto the platform. A JSDF soldier, the JSDF commander and Naomi the secretary come out from the helicopter to check up on Toratsume.) -''Soldier:'' "We've come to see the progress, seeing as you made it through this bloodshed-empowering tournament." -''Naomi:'' "It appears we were correct about the evils behind the tournament." -''Toratsume:'' "I know, this man told me his plans for world domination." -''Commander:'' "Thank you for saving the world, Toratsume. Now things are never gonna go to Hell. True, there will always be people who can hurt others around the world, but humanity will be much safer now that Edmund Gareth has been killed." -''Toratsume:'' "Affirmative, Commander." -''Naomi:'' "We are heading back to Japan." (Everyone goes back into the helicopter. The helicopter flies out of the golden world and heads back to the regular world. Meanwhile Ogoleithus walks up to Edmund's corpse and picks it up, looking at it.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "You've fought hard, Mr. Gareth. You've proved your strength. Just jossing with ya! You were a punk coward! I can't believe you even swore a pact to me years ago!" (Ogoleithus walks to a ledge and, as the camera cuts to a top view from the ledge, throws the dead alchemist off of it. The scene fades to black as Edmund's body covers up the screen and cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) If you fought Ogoleithus (Toratsume fights Ogoleithus. As he fights Ogoleithus, he cuts off one of his tentacles.) -''Ogoleithus:'' "OW FUCK!!! You cut off my tentacle!" -''Toratsume:'' "And all your other tentacles will be severed as well!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Well give me that fucking sword before you slice another one of my tentacles off!" (Ogoleithus uses one of his tentacles and takes away his sword. Toratsume resists and emits his Tiger Claws.) -''Toratsume:'' "You didn't expect this coming, demon!" -''Ogoleithus:'' "Wait, are those gauntlets or are those claws part of your hands?" -''Toratsume:'' "You are looking at hi-tech weaponry from the Land of the Rising Sun." -''Ogoleithus:'' "Oh that's right! You Japanese sure are pros at technology and everything. That explains why I always see things progress in the human world that haven't been possible before like your Wii Us and your robot suits." -''Toratsume:'' "Time to put an end to you and your evil!" (Toratsume runs toward Ogoleithus with his retracted claws ad starts tearing him apart. Toratsume gets a call from the JSDF.) -''Commander:'' "Toratsume, can you hear me?" -''Toratsume:'' "I'm here, commander. I'm still alive. I've just finished off the true culprit behind the paranormal occurrences in our world. It's a demon named Ogoleithus." -''Commander:'' "This "Ogoleithus" sounds interesting. Can you bring him in." -''Toratsume:'' "He's already dead." *looks down at the ripped apart Ogoleithus* "I killed him." -''Commander:'' "Then do you have any samples from him so we can study what he was like?" -''Toratsume:'' "I'll take a sample with me." (Toratsume gets back his sword, stabs Ogoleithus in one of his eyes and pulls it out. He then does a cybernetic teleportation technique and vanishes out of the picture with the cut up Ogoleithus lying there without one of his eyes. The scene cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Character Subpages